


Fish to water

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Injury, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff gets a rare look inside Stiles and Derek's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish to water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

The sound Hale made when Stiles pressed down on the wound made John wince in sympathy. 

Stiles held up a bloody hand, pointing a finger at him. "No! He doesn't get off easy for being a complete asshole and moron!"

"Son—" John started, looking at Derek who was grimacing and his eyes were flashing between normal and a bright blue.

"No, this is what he gets. He knows the price he pays for trying to be a hero and getting his ass kicked."

"Did it for you," Derek spoke up, voice rough and laced with pain.

"Aww, how sweet! You almost got me _death_ as a gift," Stiles replied sarcastically.

John stood back and listened to them bicker as Stiles inspected Derek and cleaned him up. They reminded him of when he and Claudia were young and he was stupid in love with her.

It wasn't the life he would have chosen for his son but damn if Stiles didn't take to it like a fish to water and, in this case, the water was Derek.


End file.
